Remnant of Magic
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant of Magic, an MMORPG. Gamer Ruby, eventual Ladybug. Real world
1. Chapter 1

**So like for all my stories I have been tossing this idea around in my head for a while and it combines two of my favourite things. MMORPGs and RWBY. Yeah I'm not even ashamed to say I play a lot of RPGs. Chances are if I'm not writing or working I'm playing an RPG. Big applause to my editor for this story... he is the same as my other ones. Nice man who hasn't attempted to kill me with a box of one dozen starving and crazed weasels. (*Has to go get rid of a box* -A)**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

Ruby sat in front of her main computer waiting for her recent gaming fix. To be more exact it was to help some of the people in her guild out on a difficult quest for anyone who was short their tier three abilities. Plus the normal healer decided to leave the guild because of something about his boyfriend wanting more attention. Ruby scoffed at the thought of someone being able to pull her away. You don't earn the position of number one worldwide for nothing.

Ruby quickly started up her other computer to load some songs for the quest. Once it loaded she quickly went to YouTube. As soon as she saw the signature white and red the game loaded. She looked over to the other monitor and logged in.

"We would need a healer but I really hate passive roles. I could go necromancer. Out swarm the ads at the end of the dungeon. That could work. You know what. Fuck it. I'll just pack a few dozen more mass heal items." Ruby said to herself selecting her necromancer class. Easily her second favourite class. Her favourite one isn't one for the game.

"Welcome to Moonwater." A female voice said and Ruby just laughed at how bad the name of the game was. She always thought the name sounded sort of rushed but she doesn't particularly care. She did plan to leave the game soon and if the quest goes bad that point will be a whole lot faster. She barely got the chance to put her headset on and start her normal play list when she started to get messages.

"Let's see here, I'm not in the mood for some PVP right now. Aaaaaannnnnnddddd figures that is what almost all the messages are for." Ruby said and started the ritualistic mass delete that had become her norm once she signed in. "Oh wait here is one wanting me to send a picture of my tits... Fuck you rules of the internet." Ruby continued to delete the messages not even bothering to flag the one person's profile. That would just cause too much hassle. It is a lot easier to ignore requests like that.

After what felt like an eternity to her she got to the messages that was important to her at the moment. The messages pertaining to her guild. "Might as well start a group chat." Ruby said to herself clicking the 'invite guild' button. As she began to read the messages.

"Two wanting to go item hunting. Four want to go grinding. They can do that together. Blaze wants to join the with the quest party... it would be easier with him sponging the damage... we still need a pack mule." Ruby said to herself as she finishes going through the messages.

"Okay... those who want to go item hunting and grinding go together stay away from the bulky things get whoever you want except, Blaze and the six who need help for this quest they're with me. If we finish early we will join you." Ruby said into the microphone getting a slew of acknowledgements. She quickly sent out a party request to the people who caused her to sign in today. Not that she was going to ignore the game but she really needed to catch up on sleep. In the last week she only had ten hours sleep and that was extremely broken sleep.

"Right pack mule duty goes to Tempest, Blizzard and Inferno. I'll hold the mass heal potions. We are going into this with no healer of any description. Play smart and I swear if Panda goes balls to the wall I'm leaving everyone except Blaze. I have had very little sleep this week, so I have no tolerance to bullshit." Ruby said yawning into her hand.

"It's Pandemonium!" She heard shouted through the game. If Ruby didn't know the person on the other end was a fifteen year old boy she would have laughed until her sides hurt. The comical voice break took all meaning away from the shout.

"Yeah but to me you will always be Panda. Like how Blaze will always be Blaze instead of 'The Blazing Crimson.' I've known you two for too long. And if you weren't a berserk esc class I would laugh every time you charge in and get brutally murdered." Ruby said not in the mood to deal with the person on the other end. She wasn't much of a rude person but one person can only ruin so many strategies before they began to get on her nerves.

"Sooooo who are the sponges and who is back lines?" Ruby heard asked and started to violently smack her head against her desk a few times. If it wasn't from a new person who she knew was new to playing RPGs.

"The sponges are Blaze and Panda. Excluding the pack mules who know what to do and how to do it the rest are back lines. I'll be moving in between them groups. At the end of this dungeon after we get the quest items and put them together, there will be a swarm of elementals. I will try to out swarm them but I'll need a few seconds to get the spells off. They hit hard. If you aren't a sponge avoid them at all costs. The will make you hurt and could kill most in one hit. Your jobs are simple when the elementals come and I'm casting heal the sponges." Ruby explained her strategy putting it in simple terms.

The quest was somewhat boringly for Ruby. This was the third time she has done this quest. She still was able to keep her mana towards the full level. She had to use a small portion to divert some attention from the two low level members. She really shouldn't have had to but would much rather deal with the lower mana then deal with her future pack mules being angry before they get a chance to prove they are worth it. The final part she was able to swarm the room. It worked out three high level zombies for every medium level elemental.

When they arrived at the guild hall she decided to make the announcement. She quickly added all guild members into the party. She needed to let everyone know and this was the easiest way. Plus this way everyone knows and she can then go to sleep. Sleep did sound good. A cup of hot chocolate would also help. Before she told them all why they got added to a mass team speak she looked at the clock to see if it was too late... or early for it. Ruby quickly lost track of time when she got in the zone when she started to play a game.

 _3:00 am_ was all the clock read. 'I started playing this at nine at night... I never realised how long that quest was. In fairness it would have gone faster if we still had 'White Death'. I never did figure out the joke to his name, even though he was a healer.' Ruby thought as she started to flex her fingers. She could feel the joints starting to seize up. She was happy that they all got the hint that Ruby wanted to say something. The entire guild fell deathly silent, waiting for their leader to speak her mind.

"Before I tell you all the point of me getting you all in the party. I want to make this perfectly clear. My reasons have nothing to do with any of you." Ruby started. The feeling of sleep lose was becoming great but once she said what she wanted to she could sleep for a few hours. Then she would need to deal with her house mate.

"I'm leaving Moonwater. I got bored with it. So by extension I'm stepping down as guild master and placing the next person who has been with the guild since I formed it. Which for those of you that don't know... say hello to your new guild master 'The Blazing Crimson'." Ruby said and heard nothing but gasps coming through her headset. The only voice that pierced through the gasps was the new guild master.

"I've played a few games with you Red. I know the drill at this point. Do you want me to kick you or do you want to leave?" Blaze asked causing more gasps of shock. Only a handful of people knew what it meant when Ruby left a game. She wasn't returning to it short of a huge challenge appearing. Unfortunately due to her near super human reflexes all challenges were quickly dispatched and it went back to boring for her.

"You should know by now then Blaze. Kick me from the guild. I'll send you a message on Skype later as to what you are meant to do if you decide to follow me again." Ruby spoke softly. All members of the guild was silent in a state of pure shock. Most have never seen this happen. The have seen people get kick from the guild when Ruby thought they have done nothing but hinder other people playing the game or using the name of the guild to strike fear into new people.

"It is a pleasure playing with you again Red. If you ever want to come back we will gladly let you back." Blaze said as Ruby dissolved the team speak she was sent a message saying she was removed from the guild and transported outside the guild hall. Ruby let a smile grace her lips as she signed out of her account for the final time for the foreseeable future. It was always fun to watch the game close when she left a game for a final time. It felt her with a slight sense of accomplishment. After all a few times the game designers have created mass expansions just to get her to play it again.

As soon as the game closed she turned both computers off and started to stretch. She put her headset down and got up from her computer desk walking to her bed falling face first into the comfortable confines. All the sleep she accidentally deprived herself of caught up as she fell into the warm and enjoyable confines of sleep.

Weiss walked into the house she shared with Ruby several hours later. Weiss had been working for nearly forty eight hours straight. She worked in the public relations of her family's company and after a huge fire and a mine collapse she was worn out. She may say company but that would be using the term lightly seeing as the list of what they didn't do was shorter then what they did do. She just happened to be the public face after her father, it was taxing to say the least.

As she stepped through the door she was overjoyed when she didn't smell freshly brewed coffee. It was seven in the morning and she also wouldn't put it past Ruby to have simple forgotten the time, after all it wouldn't have been the first time this week alone. The lack of coffee meant that either she was doing something or she finally went to sleep. Weiss could never understand why Ruby would deprive herself of sleep. She also never understood the point of playing useless videogames. All it ever did for her was allowed her to solve puzzles faster than Weiss could. Plus her accursed reflexes which have caused some uproar with Weiss.

Weiss closed the front door and trudged upstairs. She was ready to sleep for no less than ten hours. It was the least she could do for herself. She saw Ruby's door open so she quickly stuck her head inside to look to see if Ruby finally got some sleep. She was overjoyed slightly to see Ruby asleep but sad to see only Ruby's left foot on the bed the rest of her was on the floor.

"Dolt get up and actually get into your bed." Weiss yelled softly, throwing a nearby pillow at Ruby. Ruby just groaned and used the pillow and pulled her foot from the bed. Weiss sighed loudly. She was far too tired to actually deal with Ruby so she decided to go to sleep. If Ruby was still asleep when she woke up then she would deal with her. Weiss walked into her room and fell face first on her bed.

Weiss moved her head to the digital clock on her night stand and stared at it trying to will the time to go faster until she let sleep take over. She wasn't fighting it she just knew if she fell asleep now she would be awoken by Ruby screaming. She had been having some trouble staying asleep recently. Ruby did refuse to talk about it but Weiss knew something was up. Her 'brutish' sister said when Weiss talked to her last that the last time Ruby had broken sleep since their mom died. That made Weiss worry, when she asked Ruby out she did get shot down but she still cared about her.

Weiss scarcely noticed her eyes closing and sleep overtaking her until she heard the house phone going off. Being slightly rejuvenated she got up and walked quickly to answer the accursed object fearing it would be another 'accident' in the company she would need to get fixed.

"Hello?" Weiss answered just in case she was wrong and it wasn't her assistant. However if it was her assistant he would be violently yelled at. He knew Weiss was going to be taking a few days off and wasn't meant to be disturbed. If he wasn't such a good one he would have been fired long ago for instances where she said not to call and he did.

"Hello, am I talking with a Miss Ruby Rose?" a strong male voice over the other end spoke to her but Weiss was over joyed it wasn't for her. Slightly angry that someone wanted her to wake Ruby up after her just falling to sleep. Weiss looked over to a nearby wall clock and frowned. The clock read it was one in the afternoon. Normally Weiss never did sleep that late.

"No, sorry I'm her roommate, mind if I ask the reason for your call." Weiss said wanting to know the exact reason as to why Ruby was needed before she debated the need to go and awaken the sleeping person up stairs. She was standing at the base of the stairs waiting for the man's choice of words. He could either have a nice pleasant conversation with Weiss until she woke Ruby up. Or he can get an angry Weiss to chew him out while she grew more and more furious.

"Judging by the way you speak I can make an educated guess as to you work in a public relations section of a company, so I'll be quick. My name is Argent Graur, I work for a company called SAGA. I'm here to offer Miss Rose a chance for something I believe will be in her field of expertise. I want her to play a Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. We are planning a worldwide tournament in half a years' time, the prize will be ten million. I assume she is busy so I'll give you the information and you can get it to her when you can." The newly identified man known as Argent said letting Weiss breathe a sigh of relief she wouldn't need to wake Ruby up.

"Okay, I'll relay your message." Weiss said as she pulled a pen out and began to write it down all the information. She wasn't pleased that she had to relay a message but it was better than waking Ruby up. After they quickly said the final pleasantries she tore the page out of the notebook by the phone and walked up the stairs.

She put her head into Ruby's room to be greeted with Ruby sitting at her computer desk with both computers open and her short hair tied back. "Who was that? Are you going to go into your room and yell because you want to fire your assistant but he is too skilled?" Ruby asked turning off the main monitor and turning around in her seat. Weiss deserved her undivided attention.

"Actually it was a call for you. Only reason I didn't give you the phone is because you needed sleep." Weiss said passing the note over to Ruby who quickly scanned the note and put it down on her desk. Ruby pulled her feet up onto the chair and gave Weiss a contemplative look. "So is it really that difficult of a decision for you?" Weiss asked as she stepped closer to Ruby.

"It would just become another boring game after a few months once I reach the top of the leader boards. Plus I already make a lot of money from sponsors." Ruby said placing her head on the desk and began to make mumbles as she began to ponder the pros and cons of accepting. "Tell you what Weiss you start playing this with me and we can get the old gang back to play and obviously they want me to play badly because of this call. It could be the fact as soon as I start playing the traffic will jump." Ruby said as she began to spin in her chair, she made the decision that she was going to play but if she could get everyone to play and catch up she would gladly play for the tournament. If not she would just play until she got bored.

"If it means that you will continue and not stop playing then go into yet another sleep deprivation session, I'll play every once in a while." Weiss commented and smiled lightly as Ruby perked up. "If you can manage to convince everyone I may play more but I hope you know my skills in videogames are lacking." Weiss commented and failed to catch herself as Ruby jumped into her, giving her a hug.

"I'll call them all and convince them. Then I suppose I'll call this Grey guy as well." Ruby commented standing up and stretching and cracking all her joints. Each pop made Weiss cringe, she loathed the sound of bones cracking like that.

"His name is Argent Graur. If you are going to call him address him correctly. No nicknames no mispronunciations, act correctly and mannerly." Weiss said picking herself up so she can go and get her day started fully. Even if the day was half over she still wanted to be considered a semi-productive member of society. Especially because she is now going to be losing some of her already sparse time. Even if Ruby said she didn't feel the same feelings back to Weiss she still enjoys spending time with Ruby.

Ruby quickly ran down the stairs to grab the phone and dialled the number given to Weiss. As it rang Ruby began to walk into the kitchen to begin to make coffee. Ruby got nine hours of sleep but wasn't enough to catch up on the one hundred and sixty eight hours without sleep. Just as she poured water into the machine and turned it on she heard a feminine voice.

"Hello, you have called the office of Argent Graur. How may I direct your call?" The voice said and already started to grate on Ruby's nerves.

"I'm returning the call he made to me a few minutes ago. My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she began to try and place where she knew the voice from and it was starting to anger her she couldn't place it. She could have sworn she knew heard it recently. Then it clicked. "Blizzard is that you?" Ruby asked and heard the person almost gag on whatever they were doing.

"How do you know that name?" The voice that was mundane became shrill. Almost like it was taboo to mention it. "That isn't anyway to talk to your ex-guild leader." Ruby said laughing she would have loved to see the persons face once Ruby reviled it.

"Little Red?" She asked and Ruby just said a simple 'Yup' popping the 'p'. "I'll put you through to the Mr. Graur." She said and Ruby was put on hold as she poured coffee for herself. She always surprised Weiss when she started to take her coffee black, compared to the old cream and five sugars from when they were in college.

"Hello Miss Rose? I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon." He sounded like a deeper version of Weiss when she is doing business and it was laughable to Ruby. She began to wonder if it was just a part that you had to adopt when you became a business person.

"Sorry I was uninstalling my last game craze. I'm interested but I'll need eight copies of the game for some friends, and if you can tell me any information on the tournament that would be great." Ruby said as she began to drink her coffee. She never liked asking for multiple copies but she really wanted a reason to stay in the game.

"I can arrange that. As for the tournament it will be a guild versus guild standard elimination. Final nine guilds will be put against the game creators in a standard game competition rules. Ten total teams go in one come out the victor." he spoke and Ruby could just picture him leaning back putting his feet on the desk and it made Ruby far more interested.

"Well I hope you don't mind giving away the money because the guild I'll create will take that. Ask your assistant about Moonwater and Little Red." Ruby joked as well as issuing a challenge to him one neither seemed wanting to back out on. "I shall, and I will be sorely saddened if you fall short Miss Rose." He said and hung up after saying there good byes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **As you can tell I play a lot of games, my main joy is RPG's and I also love playing with other people, so if you are playing an MMO and I have an account on that particular one I'll gladly play a while with you. If I don't have an account I'll sadly have to decline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is probably the slowest building story on my page but I'll be damned if I stop writing it because I just enjoy RPGs too much to stop. If some of the terms I use confuse you if I don't explain it just remember I am a simple message away. I also keep my upload schedule on my page so keep an eye on that. I hope my editor isn't planning to tiger bench me. That would suck something fierce.**

Chapter 2: Reunion of the gang

Ruby sat at her desk waiting for the second call to go through, she would be damned if she wouldn't live up to her agreement with Weiss, she would get every person of the old group back. The first call was the easiest, she had to convince Jaune to play a free game that had the possibility to give him a lot of money. Ruby also was able to get Jaune to convince Pyrrha and Velvet.

That left her Yang, Ren, and Nora. Which wasn't that hard to do, they did live in the same apartment. So one call would do, it's just Yang would see the bags that had developed under her eyes and turn into full over protective sister mode. Hence her current predicament, the battle that waged mentally, should she turn on the webcam. She would love to see her sister because Yang did move to Japan and the last time she saw her sister was three years ago.

"I swear Nora if I get a call from the police questioning us about a missing sloth, again, I'm going to poison your next meal." Ruby heard coming through the screen. She recognised the voice as her loveable sister. Ruby desperately wanted to know the back story to that. 'Knowing Nora, I can piece it together fairly easily.' Ruby thought as she heard a few obscenities thrown between Nora and Yang. Nora saying something about how it is a sloth's right to not be caged up for others to see, they deserve to be in their natural habitat. Yang meanwhile hated having to cover up for Nora.

"Sorry Ruby, Yang and Nora have been arguing like that for the last four hours. To what do we owe the joy of you calling us?" Ruby heard Ren's calm melodic voice coming through the other end. He had probably attempted to get Yang and Nora to calm down and failed. He probably only wanted them to stop for self-preservation and to prevent them from destroying everything.

"Well can you tell them to stop fighting? I really don't feel like repeating myself. If I have to I may just maim the nearest person and that just isn't me and then I would feel sad." Ruby commented hearing an almost immediate reaction of people jumping and Ren attempting to move and failing.

"Ruby will you turn on your webcam? I want to see my baby sis, it's been a long time since we last talked and even longer since we actually saw each other. We have so much to talk about and if you don't turn it on I will start to send Dad some ideas of what you and Weiss do behind closed doors," Yang yelled as she began to regain control over the volume of her voice while Ruby was left wondering as to what Yang meant.

"You mean nothing? What do you think we do?" She asked as she began to search the nearby box of wires and miscellaneous parts that go to her computers and various accessories. 'Why do I need so many VGA cables? Honestly I don't have anything that has a VGA port besides an old monitor.' Ruby thought throwing a bundle of wires that she wasn't going to need in the trash. She had been meaning to go through them but she just hadn't found the time she needed to do it, she always seemed to get distracted when she thought she had time.

"Oh come on drop the front, I know you and Weiss are dating. Come on Rubes... I'm only giving you a few more minutes." The second Ruby heard this she jumped and forgot the shelf above the box of wires, smacking her head hard against it and few stray books fell and hit her back.

"Ow! Yang we aren't like... Weiss did want us to be a couple but I just don't feel anything like that for her, Weiss would even testify to that. I already have my eyes on someone but they barely know I exist, but I shall eventually have them Yang." Ruby said plugging her webcam in and was rewarded hearing the signature sound of the USB being recognised. She quickly resumed her seat and noticed Yang having kicked Ren out of his seat and Nora jumping onto Ren's back and trying to steer him back to the computer so she can look at Ruby.

"Anyways, I need to go to sleep soon hence why I didn't want a webcam in the first place. I got some free copies to a huge game and Weiss and I want to get the old gang back. If everyone's skills develop fully we can do a tournament I heard from a good source the prize is ten mill." Ruby said rubbing her eyes, she really wanted to go back to sleep but she must live up to her side of the agreement.

"Who exactly is this source?" Yang asked sceptically. While that kind of money would be great she just didn't want to be misled by her sister's innocence. "The CEO of the company, he asked for me to play the game because it would increase traffic meaning they get more money. I simply asked for a free copy for you three, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet." Ruby filled Yang in on her source of information.

"I'm game. I'm sure Nora is as well. Plus it would mean she has less time to break into zoos to steal sloths, as for Ren, I can't say what he will decide." Yang said as she dragged Ren back over with a bouncing ginger haired girl on his back.

"I'll play, it would be fun we haven't played together since our final year of college. This way I can also keep whatever money I have that Nora hasn't blown through with needing to pay her bail." Ren commented as Nora climbed down to pout at him.

"Right guys, I'll send you everything later. I need some sleep." Ruby said yawning into her hand as the trio in Japan said their goodbyes to her as she closed skype and turned her monitor off and walked over to her bed, falling face first down and let sleep overtake her.

Ruby got woken up by Weiss shaking her awake. "Dolt get up, it is six at night, this way you may fall asleep at a descent time tonight." Weiss scolded her as she began to wake up. Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes. Weiss was about to say something else but was cut off by a yawn from Ruby.

"Sorry Weiss, just a week with no sleep really gets you. I should really check my emails that one guy said he would send me the codes to get the copies." Ruby said stretching in her spot as she cracked her knuckles. "What do you want to do for dinner? We could always attempt to cook again." Ruby asked while getting out of her bed while Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"One will you stop cracking your knuckles it's bad for you, two we will never attempt that again, unless one of us get some cooking lessons or you are able to convince your sister to move here." Weiss commented as Ruby began to boot up her main computer and walked out of her room with Weiss in tow as they walked down stairs.

"I'm pretty sure she is in a comfortable place with the head chef where she works and plus she has her goal of becoming a head chef by the time she turns thirty. She did after all just graduate from being a commis chef, so it is only a matter of time." Ruby commented pulling a few of the various menus they kept due to their lack of culinary knowledge. Ruby would welcome a home cooked meal but wouldn't want to have to learn how to cook, she already had her hands full with various games.

"Chinese, Pizza, Sushi, or Ramen bar?" Weiss said going through the menus Ruby tossed her way. She herself was like Ruby, she would love a home cooked meal but unlike Ruby she scarcely had a day off. She also didn't particularly care about if she didn't have a home cooked meal due to her upbringing.

"Let's have Pizza, I want something insanely cheesy and bad for me, plus this way I will be able to get the stuff working." Ruby said as she ran back up stairs to start the process of installing the new game. Weiss would let her know when the food arrived.

She quickly checked her emails and found what she was looking for, she forwarded one of each to all her friends and began the process to install the new game, 'Remnant of Magic'. 'Huh... I wonder if it will have the greatest class ever, but I really shouldn't play it. If I did I wouldn't stop until I reached the cap.' Ruby thought as she began to thank whatever deity that she had such fast download speeds.

She quickly created an account and signed in. She began to look through the characters and classes. 'Right... so they do have Death Knight. Damn... I really wanted some sleep. On a brighter note I'll be able to get onto the leader board faster. They also have probably the most agro of healers... nice.' Ruby thought as she began to create a character. The character she created was simply named 'Red Shade' the name that she will make feared like in Moonwater, will only be when she got the others playing.

As she started playing the she fell in love with level design and the orchestral music playing softly. She was slightly annoyed with only two servers up at the moment. She had a choice between PVP and Everything Goes. Ruby decided the former would be good to kill time and force her to simply 'Get Good' as she had said to so many people that she was simply over joyed with the easy keyboard layout that got her thinking if it was just standard to give all games the exact same keyboard layout, She was however slightly annoyed that the starting area was a safe zone but she did suppose it made sense.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So short chapter but I do have to build up to everything plus it did introduce some other characters. I also really need to start playing some more RPGs but I no longer have a gaming rig for PC gaming. So yeah. That sucks. But I will persist with the meh laptop I have. (*I Have to make do with a laptop as well, have my entire time playing online gaming, yay money constraints* -A)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay time to get back to this story which I again deeply enjoy writing for the simple fact I can unleash my hidden nerd which I hope you all enjoy it as well. Also I'd like to thank my editor, haven't done that in a while hopefully he will call off whatever hit he has placed on me. My same argument stands the readers need me.**

Chapter 3: Username Approved

How had Ruby got to this point in her life? She sat on her bed using a laptop while Weiss sat at **her** desk using **her** gaming set up and she was yelling about how she was getting destroyed by the first boss in the starting dungeon. Meanwhile Ruby decided it would be best for Weiss if she started a new character to help out her and every one of her old friends who happened to be there which, was all who had got the free copy.

Ruby sat getting angrier and angrier at how senseless Weiss and Velvet were and kept charging in. Meanwhile Yang was focusing on the ads, Pyrrha was trying to keep Jaune safe who didn't need it. Jaune was the only person who definitely didn't need Ruby there to help. Nora was trying to intentionally force the boss into the corner while Ren was attempting to listen to Ruby's advice and keep the ads of Nora while she was dealing heavy hits to the boss.

The only reason Ruby wasn't in the boss room with them is because she was in the process of creating a new character. She was orchestrating it from looking at Weiss' screen which wasn't an easy thing to do with her dying every few seconds. To make matters worse everyone was getting angry at her because Weiss wasn't making it easy. Well everyone except Jaune. The only grace to this, and thankfully they had the class he excels at, which is exactly what they needed without Ruby there. The holy knight class, the exact opposite of her favourite class the paladin. He was able to base heal them all while Pyrrha was giving him mana potions.

Just as Weiss died for what felt like the thousandth time for Ruby, Ruby finally decided to speak up. "I swear to whatever god you want Weiss, if you die again I'm taking my computer back. It is a simple boss fight. Tell Yang to ignore the ads and direct her attention to helping Nora, tell Velvet to focus on the ads like you should be doing. Tell Pyrrha to trust Jaune and go join Yang. Ren is doing the intelligent thing. Jaune should know how to deal with a base tier boss." Ruby said finalising her character class, they forced her hand, she hated to play as them but she needed to be a healer. Luckily she was able to at least be a semi aggressive one if she built the Dragoon class right.

"What's taking so long for you to get to the area!?" Weiss yelled as Ruby was starting to become angry at the character screen. 'Who the fuck stole the name Red hood? Damn it! This is why I hate batman fans.' Ruby thought as she began to scour her mind for some variation of her favourite childhood story she could use. She was drawing a blank on all possible names. 'What was that name Blizzard and her friends use to always call me? Damn this is going to drive me mad and Weiss constantly yelling at me isn't helping.' Ruby thought as Weiss began to argue with herself as Ruby was unintentionally ignoring her.

"Weiss just stop your yelling and pass me the mic for TeamSpeak." Ruby commanded as Weiss passed her the headset that Ruby kept near her desk. "Okay if you guys want to stop dying and pissing me off it is simple, Yang ignore what you are fighting and go help Nora. Pyrrha, Jaune has a higher defence but he is also smart enough to know how to deal with this type of boss without help. Velvet attack what Yang was and use your spells you are a blue mage after all. Ren continue what you are doing and Weiss help Velvet, attack the little guys with your spells and so help me if one of you blames me again for this I'm going to drag you all into some PVP and kill you all until I feel better!" Ruby shouted and tossed the microphone back. They all seemed to finally begin to listen to Ruby.

Ruby sighing as the boss was brought down to the final stage and quickly dispatched after that. 'Little Red! That was it! I hope it isn't taken. Would need to get Liam Neeson on it then.' Ruby said as she quickly typed it in and smiled as the cinematic cut scene began. "Finally that is over! Now what?" Weiss asked as Ruby stretched in her spot.

"That took you guys what half an hour? I bet you I can do it faster. As for you guys you can wait for me which will be about ten minutes in total or you can start the first quest you unlock which would be a standard delivery quest." Ruby said as she began to quickly flex her fingers as she started to play.

When Ruby played, she was able to don a mask of utmost concentration. Every single thing on the screen she was able to react to almost instantly, once the proverbial smoke cleared Ruby would have next to no recollection about what had happened. "Hey Ruby before you get to busy why don't you start to live stream it so we can watch you take on that annoying boss." Weiss said as Ruby paused the game and started up the necessary programs to live stream it to her friends.

"Okay Weiss, it's live on Steam. If for some reason you don't know my account name it is the same as mine on TeamSpeak." Ruby spoke quickly getting back to the game fearing she wasn't in a safe area to just start it. Ruby trusted Weiss to send the message to the others. Weiss looked down at the view count and was surprised to see the view count already in the thousands. 'I knew Ruby was popular in the videogame world but this is ridiculous. Honestly, I was just expecting us and maybe one or two others but... did it just grow? Holy shit it did.' Weiss thought impressed as Ruby was dead focused. Every single enemy that came up got killed almost as fast as it came onto the screen.

What took Weiss and the others about an hour to reach Ruby was able to do by herself in about ten minutes. Ruby approached the final doors before she would exit the dungeon, Weiss was getting ready to laugh at Ruby inevitably going to die she almost forgot the others were watching it as well. "W... Weiss h-h-how long do you think it is going to take her?" Weiss heard Velvet ask in the same soft spoken voice that she was known for amongst friends.

"Well she claims she could do it faster than it took all of us... I'd say it is going to take her half an hour easily." Weiss commented just above a whisper, not to mock Velvet but simply to not break Ruby's concentration. It was hard to break it but once Ruby's concentration was broken she got angry and it reflected in her play style. While she normally didn't use pure aggression but with a level of calculative precision, but once her concentration was broken she turned into something that wanted to use pure aggression.

"I'd say she wouldn't be able to get to the second wave of ads. She is playing a Dragoon, which is odd but it is still in her top class list. If she was playing a Death Knight, well Sheeptar the sheep king wouldn't be able to get an attack off." Jaune said as the fight began. Weiss quickly looked at the chat on the stream and was shocked as to how many people wanted to play it. Out of the two thousand plus people watching it everyone who didn't already own it wanted to play it. It was amazing as to how right Ruby was with the increase in traffic she could cause.

"What are 'ads' in the game? You and Rubes keep saying that and it is confusing me." Yang asked trying to figure out what the stupid word she kept hearing meant. "To put it in simple terms, an ad is the annoying minions a boss summons to prolong the fight. The got the name due to how they can become just annoying as an advert." Jaune explained as they all began to become angry at how easily Ruby was able to bring the boss down to the final wave. The same part that took them easily twenty minutes to get to.

Ruby entered the boss dungeon, Sheeptar the sheep king had just respawned and instantly began to attack Ruby and Ruby entered full gaming mode. The way her fingers began to dance across the keyboard was mesmerising to Weiss. With each key press she seemed to increase her speed, the mouse clicks seemed to increase she began to deal the final blow. While the boss was dying Ruby quickly danced from one minion to another. Once the final sheep shaped enemies got dispatched Ruby laughed. "Well that did give me a few levels... unfortunately I don't unlock the overpowered ability until I reach level ten." Ruby joked as she left the dungeon and once she reached where her friends stood in the game laughed as she got an influx in messages.

"Okay so guys we can start to do some quests and hopefully you all can get up onto my level." Ruby said quickly going through the messages as Weiss quickly returned to the screen to send Ruby a party invite. Ruby quickly accepted it and was decided to leave the stream going.

"Hey Ruby when do you unlock Lancet? I didn't give it a look." Jaune asked as Ruby was promoted to the party leader by Yang. Ruby just laughed as she found out all the people who wanted to join but she had to decline. This was going to be between her and her friends. She quickly send an apologetic message explaining that, but also gave them her first character's name and mentioned how she would play with them later.

"Level 10 I get to take one ability but when I reach the cap I can take five abilities. So I'm aiming to build a semi aggressive healer but let's get the first few quests started.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter again but again trying to get back into playing huge MMOs and with my shitty computer that really should have a bullet put in it but then that would become expensive fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well back to this story... yay! MMO time didn't go well, ended up crashing my computer, however I have been getting into some Rimworld, great game but sadly in a friends game he created me and I came down with a sudden case of death. Luckily it wasn't contagious. Unlucky for him I had a high ass medicine level.**

Chapter4:

Ruby sat in her chair loading Remnant of Magic while Weiss was getting angry. It was laughable almost. She decided without the useful help of Ruby to go and get a gaming computer. Right now she was attempting to overclock some parts. She still refused to ask Ruby for help, despite that her degree was in computer engineering. She could do it faster and have the computer built before Weiss even had the chance to say 'I don't need your help, Dolt!'

She left Ruby in an odd position, Ruby could do it and then help Weiss with a quest that she wanted done to get some weapon that she wanted. "Weiss despite how funny it is to see you getting very angry at it, just let me do it. It is bordering closer to sad now. Plus I want to get this stupid quest done. One of my old friends that has joined me playing a few games is starting today, plus I sort of want to laugh at him." Ruby shouted out of her room when she heard Weiss let out a slight squeak.

"Did you figure out what happens if you fail to alter the voltage? Because that is exactly what it sounds like." Ruby joked as she heard some angry footsteps coming her way. She was getting ready to laugh harder when Weiss walked into the threshold of Ruby's room. Weiss just had the look of extreme anger. Ruby couldn't hold her composure and just laughed hard and she began to hold her side as Weiss' anger seemed to grow.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" Weiss seethed. Each word was punctuated with a step closer to Ruby. Ruby had long since learned even when Weiss was angry she wouldn't kill Ruby. Maim though, she would do that and she has done that a few times but then became deeply sorry and attempted to fix everything. All be it the worst Weiss has ever done was cause Ruby a sprained wrist and some bruised ribs. It did however pay off with a lot of strawberries so it was always worth it in the long run.

"What did we learn? Leave the tech stuff to me, and I'll leave the businessy crap to you. All you need to do is say 'Ruby can you help me with this before I burn the place down due to faulty overclocking.'" Ruby said relaxing as Weiss took a few deep breaths.

"How can you burn a house down by just overclocking as you put it?" Weiss asked as Ruby spun her chair to stare at Weiss. Debating internally if Weiss really didn't know and was just hoping for dumb luck or if she was being sarcastic. Deciding it to be the former Ruby decided to answer the possibly rhetorical question.

"Because if you don't set it to the right voltage too much will run through it and once you overclock it you are going past all those fun safety features. And if you have ever tried to put on a pair of gloves that where two sizes too small you will know the outcome. Lotsa arcing is my point and that shit is hot enough to melt steel." Ruby spoke standing up and quickly putting her computer into sleep mode.

"Personally I don't want the house to burn down. So if you can push your pride aside and just ask we can get this done in like ten minutes. I'll even let you do the work I'll just let you know when you mess up and then put you on the right track." Ruby stretched, she hadn't even been sitting in the chair long. She just felt making a point. It wouldn't be hard for her.

"Fine dolt, can you please help me?" Weiss asked still seething at how it came to this. Weiss Schnee hated to ask for help but if what Ruby said was true then she couldn't afford risking it. She would need help. She was already loathing the smugness that Ruby was going to adorn.

"Well come on... I think there is still some pizza in the fridge which I call dibs on by the way." Ruby said as she skipped out of her room to get the food she desired while at the same time she can help Weiss. Weiss meanwhile walked out of Ruby's room muttering hurtful slurs under her breath.

It didn't take long, Weiss followed Ruby's instructions to a tee and got it done. Ruby was sitting back at her desk playing her favourite character. The Death Knight that was causing havoc for people who challenged her to a fight. She was already near level eighty. Each fight seemed to go by faster and faster. The people on the server learned fast to avoid her unless you were near her level and had an entire party willing to help you. As that became more and more common knowledge the number of challengers began to diminish, which was starting to annoy Ruby.

"Come on... I've had a harder challenge playing Pokémon with less people whining to. They challenged me. I just accepted... and proceeded to open all kinds of whoop ass and them. I really need to attempt to go easy on them one of these days." Ruby said to herself as Weiss began to do her work she put off for the last few days. By the time she finally got everything done it was only nine but Weiss wanted to get her work done before she relaxed and played some game.

Once Ruby was done with another fight she went through her messages to see if there was another challenge and just frowned. What ones that were there called their challenge off. It was becoming more and more frustrating to her. Anyone she didn't beat changed their mind and wanted her help for some dungeon boss. She just scoffed at them. If they didn't have the gall to make good on their challenge then they didn't deserve Ruby's help.

Ruby was strolling through some town. She saw some group bullying some players for choosing to play as Faunus instead of a human. Personally Ruby would have rather played as a Faunus but the sub races options you could choose didn't give any good benefits for her. It would just hinder her in the long run. The closest was a strength increase but it hindered her speed and dexterity. So she decided it was better to gain nothing then lose an important stat.

The person they choose to bully was some cat sub race. Ruby could only assume they were aiming to specialise in the Ninja class. Of course she could aim to specialise in something else. Cat Faunus had an increase to Intelligence, Dexterity and Agility. But they do lose a lot of Strength, Defence and Constitution. The Faunus girl didn't seem to pay them any mind. Almost like they were just pesky flies to her.

Ruby really wanted a fight so she decided to step in after she quickly hid her level. Even though they were about the same level didn't mean that they knew anything about fighting players who are of equal footing.

"Hey not like that seems fun. It doesn't by the way. Mind if I stepped in? I really am looking for a fight." Ruby said to the quartet that stopped what they were doing to turn towards Ruby. She could almost picture the smirks on their faces but would be over joyed if they could beat her but most likely not. She would just rob them of their smirks.

"Four verses two... doesn't seem fair, seeing as you would both be going against future top ranking guild. Cardinal." the person who Ruby could just assume was their leader smugly said towards her. It was almost laughable.

"Oh no, I won't be needing help. ShadyNight there can sit out. I'm pretty sure the worst thing you guys can do will be take up like ten minutes. Thirty minutes tops. Honestly I could probably switch to another character... you know give you guys a chance." Ruby taunted which seemed to work as she instantly received a fight request.

She quickly accepted and frowned. They were only level twenty. Four tanks. This just made Ruby frown. They just showed their level from the Player versus Environment games. They had next to no actual experience against actual people. Just really bad A.I.'s. Ruby quickly let them swarm her as she just charged a basic summon. If they couldn't handle a few low level zombies then ten minutes would be an extreme over estimate.

The zombie with one hit managed to deal an eighth of the lowest level one's health. But the zombie did get killed with just one blow from the leader. They might not be just some disappointment. As Ruby quickly prepared the second spell she just willingly took the hits. Frowning as she just looked at her health bar regenerate as fast as they dealt damage. 'They really need more experience. They should run out of stamina soon. They need to stop using their high level abilities.' Ruby thought as her character began the animation for her spell.

She slammed her hands down and saw all their defences drop to their base. From back when they were all level one. Ruby then just swung her claymore down killing them all before they had the chance to use a single stamina potion. "FUCK! This isn't even fun. I just want someone to put up a decent fight." Ruby yelled into her headset practically tossing it across her room. The only reason she stopped was because she heard a semi monotone voice.

"You didn't need to do that. They are just pretty dumb and felt more like gnats. But I hope you are different." The voice Ruby was having trouble deciphering if it was a woman or just a young man.

"Nah, I only picked human because none of the Faunus gave me anything I was willing to sacrifice something for. Granted I'm sure they have some cool abilities but not really worth it in the long run." Ruby said as she looked at her clock. The fight actually took the ten minutes like Ruby thought it would. It surprised her a little. She just chalked it up to cast time but she did only cast two spells.

"Sooo do you want to do some quests or something, I think I owe you a little. You dealt with the gnats for me after all." The mystery woman said making Ruby contemplate it. She couldn't see a down side except the few fight request she received would diminish.

"Sure why not. I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose but everyone calls me Red or Little Red or Red Hood but that was taken by the time I got here or as you can see Red Shade." Ruby said enjoying the gasp on the other end.

"Holy shit. Ruby Rose as in **the** Ruby Rose. The famous gamer? I just met a celebrity..." The woman started and quickly continued before Ruby had a chance to interject. "I'm Blake Belladonna but everyone since I can remember has called me midnight. But I joined your guild in Moonwater and saw Red Shade and well it lead me to ShadyNight." The woman identified as Blake answered.

"Oh yeah... sorry about leaving. Boredom is a major killer of games to me. The only reason I'm still playing this is because some old friends wanted to do something together. But as a way to apologise next time I get them back I'll send you a party invite." Ruby smiled she was already glad only one person recognised her but she needed to reveal who she was. Hopefully that number will remain in the single digits.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Longer then the last two but I've been binge playing Pokémon. Sorry. But not really sorry. Nothing against you guys but I've been a Pokémon player since generation one and I'm great at it, like most RPG's just because I can predict the A.I.'s next course of action with almost one hundred percent accuracy. It isn't hard but out of all my friends who are hard core gamers as well can't. But Pokémon is great. Best ones are the eeveelutions. (Yay, a fellow first gen Pokémon player. –A)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay MMO time. Hope you all enjoy the story but there won't be one next Sunday and I'll explain why in the second author's note. By the way Dwarf Fortress is great if you guys want a free game to play but keep in mind the age of it.**

Chapter 5: A bit of _Friendly_ PVP

"For fuck sake Xiao Long! Stop leading them towards me!" Ruby heard yelled be her roommate at nine in the morning. Ruby rolled onto her side and covered her head with a pillow. It was obvious that they were playing 'Remnant of Magic' but they had better be getting killed by a large swarm of monsters. That is unless Ruby can fall asleep again. She just binged played it for two days only stopping to get some food and going to the bathroom. She wanted to sleep for till eleven at least but with each passing second it seemed less and less likely she would get to that point.

"Oh my god Yang stop that! I can't deal with them! I don't have a strength stat as high as yours!" Ruby heard yelled and it was starting to annoy her how they seemed to get louder with each passing second. Ruby was almost at the point where she signed in to play her Death Knight and just kill them over and over until Weiss would run into her room asking for help. Then she would just turn the monitor towards her and laugh as Weiss became more and more pissed off.

Tossing her pillow off her head and walking over to her computer, she just knew she was going to do just that. As she turned on her computer she quickly took a seat and pulled her headset on. She didn't want to hear all the bitching and swearing that will be coming through. Which would be a lot. As her computer started up she logged into Skype on the other monitor. She may be able to even get some people from Moonwater to join in with her.

As she quickly logged into Remnant of Magic and checked her Skype messages. A smile grew on her face. She had some messages from the friends she made playing her last MMO fix. She quickly saw some from two people she loved to talk to. Panda and Blaze. Both wanting to know her screen name to play. It just so happened to be they wanted to do some player versus player right now. She sent them a message and was soon glad to find that they already sent an invite. Accepting it Ruby quickly began a hunt for her roommate and sister. It seemed to be a fluke that they were on one of the PVP servers.

"Okay Blaze, Panda. We are going for two people in particular. I figured out where they are. Follow me." Ruby said as she accepted the three way call and began to head towards her targets.

"So what did the peoples do to want you to target them? With a Death Knight no less. Here I am just messing around with a Battlemage." Blaze asked her as she began to re arrange her action menu to cause as much chaos as she can before she barges in.

"One of them is my roommate the other is my sister. They decided to interrupt me sleeping. I'm angry and they don't know about this character," Ruby said almost laughing as they both agreed to join in without the hassle of debating the morality of the situation. They just wanted to have some fun with their friend... it just so happened that they would be helping her get revenge.

As they came up to Yang and Weiss she was with holding a laugh as she saw Jaune joining them. She already was going to love this. "Blaze, aim for the Reaver. Panda the Sellsword is yours. I'm going to aim for the Paladin. We can switch it up after we get a few kills." Ruby said as she started to attack Jaune. She moved part of her headset off to listen to Weiss.

"Here comes more Yang! Start attacking!" Weiss yelled giving Ruby a smirk as she saw whatever strategy they formed begin to crack. Ruby quickly summoned five zombies to start to deal with any mass area of effect spell since Ruby last played with her. Ruby didn't get to her status of top gamer by taking risks. Plus it would also distract Jaune. She saw Blaze cast a huge fire ball at Yang taking around half her health. Panda was doing what Ruby knew Panda to do. Charge in and deal huge amounts of damage. Ruby meanwhile was just as fast at countering Jaune's stat buffs.

"How the fuck are they so good at countering us! This is getting annoying." Weiss seethed getting ready to kill someone. Or at least that is what it seemed to Ruby. As she quickly finished Jaune she turned around to see Yang and Weiss just get defeated. "Fuck! We are heading back there to get them!" Weiss yelled. Ruby was debating if she should enter the TeamSpeak just to hear Yang and Jaune. Even though she could almost exactly predict what their reaction would be. Jaune would just laugh the defeat off. Yang would agree with Weiss. She hated to lose even if it was just a game.

Ruby was surprised to see a message from Jaune. She opened it and withheld a laugh. All it said was, ' _I know this is you Ruby and for whatever reason you are doing this just want to let you know I'm now going to leave because you beating me once a day is my limit.'_ Ruby smirked as she turned to her friends on Skype. "Kay guys we are down to two people. And they are so nice they are now coming back." Ruby said softly as to not let Weiss in on her little game. She wouldn't want to ruin it right now.

"Right. Well I hope whatever you are planning right now is going to be worth it." Panda said to her as she quickly just replied with a friendly message back to Jaune explaining why she is doing what she is doing. She wasn't trying to ruin the game for them. That just wasn't how she played games. She just wanted to get some payback for waking her up. Plus she may be able to get Weiss get her some cookies in the process. There was no down side.

As Weiss and Yang quickly made their way back to Ruby and her small party. Yang quickly charged in while Ruby started to summon more zombies. Weiss started to focus on the zombies. Panda and Blaze just attacked Weiss. Ruby could just picture the vein developing on her forehead. She just smirked as she heard Weiss yell further. She was getting more and more crude with her language. Ruby just knew she was going to be angry when she discovers that the person tormenting her was Ruby.

Ruby decided to add fuel to the fire. She quickly sent Weiss a message. All it said was, ' _I've had a harder challenge from a quadriplegic. Should I perhaps leave my computer for a bit... give you a chance?_ ' She knew it would be more than enough to spark Weiss' competitive side. Plus it may cause her to speed up the small game Ruby was playing.

"Yang! This bastard is toying with us now!" Weiss yelled. 'This is going to be great when she finds out!' Ruby thought controlling her laughter as Weiss seemed to grow angrier. Clearly Yang wasn't on the same page as Weiss. It was easily going to be worth the not sleeping till the time she wanted.

Weiss and Yang quickly came charging back. Ruby quickly slipped past Yang and decided to attack Weiss. Panda and Blaze not even bothering with using any abilities this time around. They just used the basic attack dealing high amounts due to Yang's low defence. Before Yang could even get an attack off she got finished. Ruby just debuffed Weiss' defence and swung, destroying her.

Ruby could just hear a loud groan. Weiss wasn't going to last much longer. Ruby saw a message from Weiss and she opened it. ' _That's it I'm getting my secret weapon. I hope you had fun with your smug victories._ '

Ruby just quickly replied ' _I'm positive my victories will continue so bring it._ ' Ruby looked to her door and slowly counted how long it would take Weiss to get there. She logged out of Skype. She heard the stomping and saw her door fly open.

"Ruby, good. I need your help. Some douche canoe keeps beating me and Yang. We need you to help us." Weiss demanded.

"I'm sure the _guy_ isn't a 'douche canoe' but you do need to control your volume. I don't want the cops called again. I really don't like dealing with them because you have anger problems." Ruby said turning back to her computer.

"Please, Ruby. He sent me a very hurtful message." Weiss pleaded and Ruby couldn't contain her laughter any more. "What's so funny?" Ruby just gestured Weiss over. Weiss stormed over and Ruby pointed to her screen while her character used a taunt of just dancing where Ruby killed her.

"Control your volume. You woke me up." Ruby said logging out.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Weiss yelled and she was getting red from anger. She was starting to shake from anger alone.

"Yup. The people that were with me are people from the some old games I played. They wanted to play with me and I wanted to get back at you and Yang. Besides you should feel bad. Calling me a douche canoe. And those messages weren't hurtful. I wasn't joking. When I play Death Knight I'm always undefeated. Plus I was actually tempted to leave my computer to give you a genuine chance." Ruby said standing up and walked over to her bed and climbed in.

"Now can you be a lamb and close the door on your way out. I figure I can get a few more hours sleep." Ruby said as Weiss just stormed out and slammed her door shut. Ruby closed her eyes, pulled the blanket up to her neck and fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I actually did that to my older brother in a game. He was loud I logged in and kicked his ass for three hours. He eventually got pissed off and was going to use me to even the odds. But explanation time for why there won't be a chapter next week. I'm going to an Anime Convention. It is going to be amazing. Gonna meet Stephanie Sheh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so MMO time. Unfortunately my keyboard died recently and I have no aaa batteries in my house... it sucks because the keyboard I'm left with sucks. Plus... I just got into binge playing the Sims 3. Managed to on a sheer fluke duplicate this story and my other regularly uploaded one. It rocks but also makes me more encouraged to write if I can put my controller down.**

Chapter 6: Construction of a Rose Bush

"Ruby! We have a dungeon raid in five minutes... I refuse to have another Sheeptar incident!" Weiss yelled as Ruby began to lazily flick through some messages she had accumulated. The only surprising one was from her Facebook. Her dad sent her one asking if she would be in Ireland any time soon.

"Relax Weiss. The boss for this is easier plus we have someone I promised I would invite. My dad just messaged me. I think he takes priority over a raid that will take us an hour max." Ruby shouted back as she began to type her reply back. It may hurt him to hear her say she doesn't know but it was better than lying.

"What does Tai want?" Weiss asked walking into Ruby's room to give her the proper respect she deserved.

"Nothing much. Wanted to know if I would be back home for some reason soon. Sadly I don't know. The next major tournament is in London, but that is still far. Plus that tournament is also five months away." Ruby said as she began to start the normal programmes she always had going when she began to play games.

She booted up TeamSpeak, sent a message to the others on Skype letting them know that TeamSpeak is up and she quickly shut down Skype. She quickly got the music bot running and minimized the programmes. She booted up the game and grabbed her headset. She directed her attention back to Weiss. "Come on Snow Flake. You should know now I don't like to wait if it is just a dungeon raid." Ruby said as Weiss smirked and walked out.

Once she logged in she sent a message to the party's newcomer.

 _Shady we are about to do a raid. I'll send you the I.P. address and password to the TeamSpeak channel we use. It is a medium level dungeon with a tier 3 fire elemental boss. Just a heads up I'm not using my Death Knight. I will be using my Dragoon though._

Ruby sent as she quickly flexed her fingers trying to get some blood flowing to her extremities as she saw a message returned as her friends began to join TeamSpeak.

 _Sure that would be helpful. But why exactly are you not using your Death Knight?_

Ruby smirked as she sent the I.P. and password to her. She sent a second message explaining why she won't use her favourite class. "Hey Rubes, did dad send you a message?" Yang asked as Ruby leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah. But now I'm a sad panda because I'm not sure if I can make it back home any time soon. Closest I can aim for is five months. By the way there will be a person joining us. She is in the same skill level as Jaune. Maybe better." Ruby got out as the ShadyNight joined.

"Guys meet Blake. Blake meet going down in order, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Velvet Scarlatina, my bitchy sister Yang and finally my roommate Weiss Schnee." Ruby said hearing an acknowledgement from everyone when she called them off. "Oh and I forgot the true MVP Music Bot. He can't respond but he is set to play orchestral songs for the next hour. If you don't like that I suggest you mute him." Ruby said as she sent out a party invite to everyone.

"Promised two guys, the same two who Jaune, Weiss and Yang should know. They did help me kill you guys. Blake knows them as Blaze and Panda, but they asked for a live stream of this. Set your names to private, because if you don't you will get multiple messages from people asking to join. If you accept you are being considered dead weight." Ruby said as she quickly opened the quest log to check the location one final time.

"Soooooo, not only in the last month I met one of my favourite celebrities but turns out she is friends with the other celebrity I fangirl over being the invincible woman of the octagon. Pyrrha Nikos. All I'm just short is meeting or at least talking to, is Steve Blum then I can die a happy fangirl." Blake said into her mic and Ruby could almost imagine the blush on Pyrrha's face.

"T-t-thank you... I'm not used to people recognising me in games. Especially when I'm playing with Ruby. Most of the time in these moments they don't even know me." Pyrrha said as she quickly teleported to Ruby's location.

"I know this is going to be a long shot but can I send you something for you to sign and send back? I got into Muai Thai because of you. Although I'm nowhere near your level but it is still a fun art to do." Blake said teleporting next to Ruby at the same time as the rest.

"I don't mind... my P.O. box details are on my website, but you will need to send it with enough postage for a round trip... but if you don't mind, can I just ask you to not talk about my fights while we play. I play this to relax and when people talk about stuff like that I just get tense and can't relax." Pyrrha asked in her normal apologetic tone.

"Sorry... Ruby asked the same thing... It's just watching you both got me through some bad times... I never thought I would get a chance to talk to you guys let alone play the same game as you both." Blake spoke softly. Ruby could swear she heard a small sniffle over her head set but couldn't tell from who.

"Like I said to you Blake, I don't mind talking to you about that kind of stuff, but just please not when I'm trying to concentrate on dealing with the enemy. Which with the size of the party and the difficulty of the boss, if the whole party does what gets asked of them I won't need to concentrate. As for Pyrrha I can't voice her opinion on the matter." Ruby said as she began to lead the party towards the dungeon.

"I don't mind answering any question later around an hour or two before I sign out because I'm already relaxed but not at the start. But you have no idea how much it means to me to know I helped someone who I may never meet in real life through bad times. I know Ruby feels the same. She may not say it but she does, think of her like a big stuffed bear." Pyrrha said, with a slight joke in the comparison but meant it.

"I wouldn't compare Rubes to a stuffed bear... more like a bear trap. Remember that time I went to the gym with a broken foot because of her? Plus one time when we were children she stabbed me so hard with a fork I needed it surgically removed. I still have a scar from that." Yang said rubbing her arm where the scar was.

"You deserved that. You big butt. Stole my strawberries. You were lucky mom was there and dad was on call in the hospital because I would have aimed for the neck." Ruby smirked at the malice in her voice towards her sister. Normally Ruby wasn't an aggressive person in real life but the memory Yang was referring to Ruby had a bad week at school and their mom bought her strawberries exclusively for her to make her feel better and Yang with full knowledge that they belonged to Ruby took them and ate them.

"You know I always forgot how evil you were when you were four... but let's move on. What are the roles for this dungeon?" Yang asked trying to direct their attention back to their reason of playing today.

"Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and you are the sponges. Ren and Blake keep your distance he has a powerful range but due to his AI if the sponges keep doing their jobs he won't use it. Velvet and Weiss stay at your max range. You get pack mule duty. I'll be moving between the sponges and the mid two. If for some god forsaken reason I move back to Weiss and Velvet... teleport out fast." Ruby said taking a sip from the cup of coffee next to her.

"But I've also been known to leave people to crash and burn... so chances are, I would have already teleported just to hear all the yelling from you eight. Hell Blake should already know that. You were part of one of my old guilds. Weren't you also part of that one raid I just teleported the low levels out because Panda fucked up?" Ruby asked as she approached the dungeon door.

"Yeah... I was one of the ones that you teleported out." Blake said laughing with Ruby at the memory. Panda decided to re-enact that World of Warcraft video. He even screamed 'Lerroyyyyyy Jennnnnkiinnnnnnnns.' Ruby just groaned and let him crash and burn.

As they all approached the door Ruby turned her character around to address them with some proper respect. Even if it was just a game they still deserved some respect. "Right everyone pass all non-essential items to Weiss and Velvet after you write down what is yours. Keep one teleport crystal. Give Weiss and Velvet the rest." Ruby spoke as she Weiss acknowledge that her and Velvet received items from everyone.

"Right, the plan is simple. It is a six room, six level descent and six level increase. At the final room on the final level is the boss level. The other rooms are randomly generated it could be loot to swarming. Formation stays the same." Ruby said entering the dungeon and frowned at the bane of her existence. Loading screens. Necessity or not, it still annoyed her.

Once the rest of her party promptly gain control of their character again they began to descend to the boss room.

* * *

As they approached the final door Ruby began to curse whatever random number generator the programmers created. Out of the thirty five rooms previous only one had any enemies. It was a swarm room but it was also the second room. They didn't even need sponges, the kept dying before they got within one space of the front line thanks to Ren and Blake. The rest had chests with common loot, it infuriated Ruby to no end. The only solace she had this was a guarantee boss area. Meaning some form of a challenge.

As the party entered Ruby was over joyed to see the boss could spawn a lot of enemies. "Plan stays the same. Sponges ignore the ads. Blake and Ren get them. Weiss and Velvet these are fire non humanoids. You get a bonus damage modifier if you use ice spells." Ruby said beginning to clear a path for the people she dubbed sponges.

As they approached the boss instantly turned his attention towards the enemies presenting themselves. Yang instantly got off an ability that was becoming her favourite. Due to her specialisation when she lost health she gained strength. This spell lowered her defence, meaning her health drops faster but also means she gains the strength faster. As Yang began to attack the boss he began to attack her.

Nora used an ability that gave her a stamina re-gen rate. Due to her specialisation, it was explosive but costs a lot to use them. She may only ever be able to get one off for every bar full but it also caused a lot of damage.

Pyrrha just used one to give her a damage modifier and charged in. Jaune used his chance to increase the defence of Weiss and Velvet. Then he followed the others up front. Ruby meanwhile used an ability she almost always forgot about. Jump. Once the others got past she ignored the rest hoping the others could deal with the ads.

Ruby began to laugh at how fast the boss' health was dropping. It could only mean one of two things. Option one they were all over levelled. Or the more likely one, the boss was a Reaver. Ruby wasn't worried about either option. Even if it was a Reaver it was at a disadvantage. They could deal damage faster and they had spell advantage, even if could go into one shot moves Jaune also had revives.

Velvet taking Ruby's advice cast a spell that would spell doom for this enemy. It added ice damage to all attacks that anyone in the party did.

Weiss began to chain mass damage ice spells. It was hitting the boss and nearby ads.

Blake and Ren just followed Ruby's advice and aimed any and all attacks on the ads. They quickly got the ads under control. It was almost laughable to Ruby. They really didn't need her. She just gave them orders on how to combat him. Something that will eventually come naturally to the others if they continue to form parties together.

The second Blake killed the last ad Yang got the final hit on the boss. Ruby began to stretch as the death animation began. The boss wasn't hard in her opinion, but almost nothing in games challenged her any more. She was reminded as to why she is still playing. Her friends, the same people she got a free copy for, but that also reminded her of the other thing the man told her about.

As they got teleported out of the dungeon Ruby decided to bring it up. "Hey guys, I'm going to create a guild and I would welcome you all, but in some time I will be bringing the best people that have joined to beat the ever loving shit out of every guild in the game." Ruby said and was overjoyed to hear everyone saying they would love to join.

"Right guys, I'll set it up later and send you all an invite to join later. I want some cereal right about now." Ruby said logging out of the game and minimizing the window. She quickly checked her emails and saw one that got her attention.

She opened it and almost squealed with joy. A convention in Ireland she used to go to every year wants her as a guest. She opened it and laughed as she recognised the familiar mascot of Eirtakon. She quickly replied and opened her Facebook to tell her dad the news. She would get see him in a two months.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so a few things, TeamSpeak is an amazing piece of software that me and my friends use. Second Eirtakon is real and also the biggest anime convention in Ireland. It also wasn't the one I was just at. But I do go to it every year. Hope you all enjoy the story thus far.**


End file.
